One or more computing device(s) can execute multiple processes. The one or more computing device(s) can include shared resources, such as shared memory for the multiple processes executing. The one or more computing device(s) can allocate the resources, such as the memory, for the multiple processes executing. When multiple processes contribute to the shared resources, such as the shared memory, memory corruption and/or memory leaks can occur during initialization and/or reinitialization of a system.